


Gift

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gift, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sterek A-Z, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, open ending sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Stiles is a gift and it breaks his heart





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> \------Guess where I got the inspiration for this ;)-----
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

Stiles slips out of the Hale house, into the back yard. There were way too many people there and he really needed to breathe. He hadn’t expected this to be the outcome of his trip but life’s a bitch I guess.

He walks over to sit next to Derek on the swinging bench, Lydia probably bullied Derek into buying for the new pack house.

 

“Hey”

Derek gave a small smile “Hey”

They sat in silence for a moment

“Soooo…”

“Mm-hm”

“Braeden”

“Yeah, I probably should have told you about her, I’m sorry for bringing you back under false pretences” Derek explained “I wanted you to meet her and let her impress you, instead of outright asking you to help her, I wanted you to want to help her because you liked her”

Its a slap in the face for Stiles, screw that, it was like a kick in the gut

“You basically brought me here as a gift for your new girlfriend, you wanted me to put up a shield for her, so when she goes out to work, it would be incredibly hard to defeat her”

Derek sighs “I know, she’s always wanted it, to do her job and not have to wonder if it was her last, I wanted to impress her”

“When did you break up with Jennifer?”

“Um … well… I don’t know, that was a while back” Derek stuttered

 

Stiles felt everything in this moment, Anger, betrayal, broken hearted …

 

“I thought you would’ve called me” he said quietly

Derek looked at Stiles in confusion

Then it hit Stiles “Oh God”

“What?”

Stiles looked at his hands in his lap “I guess it really was all in my head”

“What? What was in your head?” Derek asked

“Nothing. Nothing!” He waved off “I just thought…I…I…I always thought that if you and Jennifer ever broke up. That I …I “ He chuckled at his idiocy “Just I thought that you would _call_ me”

A thousand different emotions were revealed on Derek’s face until realisation broke out, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and again, not knowing how to respond

“Stiles…” Derek whispered

“It’s okay Derek” he reassured. Derek didn’t believe him, Stiles wasn’t that convincing

Stiles took a deep breath “It’s okay I clearly made up this whole story. I mean, it was… It was a good story, great story and it had a happily ever after and everything” his voice started to shake “It’s all right. I … Now I know and … I can …let that story go” he whimpered

Derek looked stricken, he realised what he had done, all the hurt, just to try and impress Braeden

“Goodnight Derek”

Derek watched as Stiles walked away.

“Hey!” Braeden shouted as she came up behind him “Thank you for my gift, you really are a keeper aren’t you” she smiled as she pecked him on the lips.

“You okay?”

“Yeah”

 

He wasn’t, he hurt his best friend and it..it killed him

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Hospital


End file.
